The present invention relates to a trash compactor which is attachable to a transportable trash container. The trash compactor of the present invention crushes trash prior to delivering it to the trash container. The trash container is removably attached to the compactor in a manner, which completely encloses the trash containing system of compactor and container. The container is detached from the compactor by means of a fork-type lifting device, which is attached to a vehicle such as a front-end loader trash collecting truck.
The collection and transportation of trash from commercial and industrial facilities is a major industry in the United States and throughout the civilized world. Typically, trash is accumulated and temporarily stored in waste material containers such as dumpsters. When filled, or at regularly scheduled intervals, trash from the containers is transported for the eventual recycling, incineration and/or disposal into landfills.
Customers typically pay for trash removal services based on the amount of trash removed and the number of trash pickups over a period of time. The compacting of trash at the customer""s location will reduce the number of pickups. Therefore, trash compacting by commercial and industrial facilities will not only result in more efficient transportation of trash, it also results in cost savings to customers who are charged for trash pickups by the number of pickups over a period of time.
Trash compactors have been developed for both home and commercial uses. In the home, a trash compactor generally comprises a vertically operated ram that moves within the trash compactor to compact waste materials. The compacted waste is then removed from the compactor for disposal.
In industry, trash compactors have also been developed to include a vertically moving ram that compacts trash within a waste material container or dumpster. Examples of vertically operating rams in trash compactors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,071 and 4,603,626. In addition to vertically moving rams, commercial type waste compactors have also been developed which include a pivotally moving ram, which extends within a waste material container or dumpster to compact materials therein. Examples of pivotally mounted waste compacting rams are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,165 and 4,424,740.
The trash compactor of the present invention includes both a vertical ram or compacting plate and a pivotally moving second compacting plate, or precrusher gate, in a transportable compacting container. The combination of compacting plates allows for the compacting of trash within the compacting container and the subsequent delivery of the compacted trash into the storage container without having to manually remove the compacted trash from the compactor. The compacting of the trash takes place in the compacting container, not the storage container.
The compacting container has an opening in the top for receiving trash and is removably affixed to a waste material container in a manner in which the vertically open side of the compactor is adjacent to and affixed to the vertically open side of the storage container, thereby enclosing both the compacting and storage areas. The storage container is affixed to the compacting container by locking devices whose means for locking and unlocking are enclosed in a covered area on the exterior cabinet of the storage container and are only operable by the inclusion of fork-like protrusions into the covered lock release mechanism.
Hydraulic cylinders typically operate both the vertical compacting plate and the precrusher gate. The preferred means for operating the precrusher gate is by the use of a hydraulic cylinder which is affixed to the pivotally mounted end of the gate on one end and to the external surface of the bottom of the compacting container at the other end. The preferred means of moving the vertically mounted compacting plate is by the use of hydraulic cylinders mounted on the side of the compacting plate opposite the compacting area and the other end of the cylinders affixed to the interior back wall of the compacting plate.
An advantage of having the precrusher gate pivotally moveable when compared to the vertically moveable compacting plates of other commercial compactors is that trash is gathered and precrushed when the precrusher gate is moved from the horizontal position to its compacting or vertical position. A further advantage of the pivotally mounted precrusher gate is that the hydraulic cylinder which operates the gate will release upon excess compacting pressure, whereas, vertically mounted compacting plates are not moveable in the event of excess pressure. This hydraulic release means prevents malfunctions of the compacting operation caused by excess compacting pressure.
The precrusher gate extends across the entire bottom width of the compacting container. The length of the gate is dependent upon the configuration of the area at which the compacting container is attached to the storage container. If the gate is too long it will enter the storage area while in the horizontal position, thereby bringing trash from the storage container to the compacting container when the gate is moved from the horizontal position to the vertical position. If the gate is too short trash will flow over it during the compacting cycle. The preferred length of the gate may range from sixty percent (60%) of the height of the interior of the compacting container to a length equal to the interior height of the compacting container.
Prior to the dumping of trash into the compactor, the vertical precrusher gate is fully retracted away from the vertical opening of the compacting container. The pivotally mounted precrusher gate is attached to the bottom of the compacting container and is extended horizontally into the storage container. Trash is deposited into the compacting container through the top opening of the container. The opening is usually affixed to a hood, thereby enclosing the top of the container.
Compacting of the trash is conducted by first moving the pivotally mounted precrusher gate from the horizontal position to the vertical position, thereby enclosing the compacting area. The vertical compacting plate is then moved toward the pivotally mounted compacting plate to a position which results in the desired compacting of the trash. The distance the vertical compacting plate moves during compacting can be regulated by setting the distance of movement or by setting the means for moving the compacting plate based on a desired compacting force. The amount of compaction is also dependent upon the hydraulic pressure supporting the precrusher gate while it is in the vertical position. After compacting of the trash, the pivotally mounted plate is moved to the horizontal position and the vertical plate is further extended into the compacting container, thereby depositing the compacted trash into the trash container.
The compacted trash, which is deposited in the trash container, is moved to the opposite side of the trash container as additional trash is delivered from the compacting container. Metal appendages, commonly referred to as dogs, extend over the trash container opening and act as a means to restrict the movement of trash from the trash container back into the compacting container. The dogs also act to hold the waste in the container when the container is removed for hauling.
The trash container of the present invention is attached to the trash compactor by means of locking mechanisms on each side of the container. The means to release each of the locking mechanisms are located in enclosed areas on either side of the container. The insertion of fork-like devices into each enclosed area and the application of force can only release the locking mechanisms by the forklift on the locking mechanism releases. The forklift also acts to remove the trash container from the trash compactor for hauling or dumping. The trash container is not removable without the use of a fork-lift device.
Use of the trash compactor and trash container of the present invention is preferred over the use of only a trash container or dumpster for handling industrial and commercial waste in that the compacting of waste provides for the more efficient temporary storage and hauling of waste. Use of the present compactor is preferred over typical compactors since the compacted waste in the present compactor does not have to be removed and transported to the trash container. It is also more efficient than commercial compactors, which deliver the trash into the trash container and compacting it in the container instead of the compactor.
In addition to the efficiencies discussed above, use of the enclosed trash compactor and container of the present invention may reduce retail theft. Employee theft is a major cost in many retail operations. One means of employee theft is the intentional disposal of merchandise by employees into the retailer""s trash dumpster. After store hours the employee, without having to go through store detectors, can retrieve the merchandise. The compactor of the present invention first crushes the trash before depositing it into the trash container, thereby destroying and making worthless any items, which may be intentionally deposited in the trash. In addition, the locked, enclosed system of the present invention prevents persons from entering the trash container without using the appropriate fork device.